religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Redemptoristen
De Congregatie van de Allerheiligste Verlosser (Congregatio Sanctissimi Redemptoris, C.Ss.R.) is een katholieke internationale congregatie van religieuzen, die ook bekend staat als de redemptoristen. Het devies van de congregatie luidt : Copiosa apud Eum redemptio (Bij Hem is overvloedige verlossing, Psalm 130). De congregatie werd in 1732 gesticht door de Heilige Alfonsus-Maria de Liguori in het toenmalige koninkrijk Napels te Scala bij Napels. Het doel van deze congregatie is evangelisatie tussen de meest verlatenen. In 1749 werd ze een exempte pauselijke congregatie. Vooral door toedoen van Clemens Maria Hofbauer (1751-1820) verbreidde de congregatie zich buiten Italië. De congregatie telde in 1971 ruim 8000 leden, waarvan ongeveer 250 in de Nederlandse provincie en ongeveer 450 in de Belgische provincies. Anno 2005 telt de congregatie 5500 leden, verspreid over de vijf continenten en 77 landen. Sinds 2009 is pater Michael Brehl de generaal-overste van de redemptoristen. Aanwezigheid in België thumb|right|Redemptoristenkerk, Gent Hoewel de redemptoristen al sinds 1830 in België gevestigd waren, werd in 1841 een Belgische provincie opgericht, die sedert 1961 opgesplitst is in een Vlaamse en Waalse provincie. In Vlaanderen hebben de redemptoristen huizen in Jette, Essen, Gent, Brugge, Leuven en Roeselare. De Belgische provincie behoorde aldus bij de eersten die volgens de nieuwe provinciale structuur werden opgericht per decreet van Paus Gregorius XVI op 2 juli 1841. Vanuit de Belgische Provincie werden verschillende vice-provincies opgericht, waaronder de Nederlandse. De Belgische redemptoristen waren bovendien erg actief in de missionering op andere continenten en richtten in 1844 de Belgische Provincie Baltimore (USA) op. Nadien volgden ook Franstalige vice-provincies in Oost-Canada (Québec) en de Antillen. Met de uitbreiding van de missionering naar West-Canada - in de provincies Manitoba en Saskatchewan - ging zich specialiseren in het apostolaat bij de Grieks-katholieke Oekraïners die sinds het einde van de 19de eeuw massaal naar Canada en de VS emigreerden. Dit vereiste de overgang van vele paters, in navolging van Achille Delaere, naar de byzantijnse ritus, en leidde op termijn tot de oprichting van een Belgische vice-provincie in Oekraine in 1913. Vanaf 1 augustus 2005 zijn de Nederlandse en Vlaamse provincies opgenomen in een nieuwe internationale provincie, die de naam kreeg van ‘provincie Sint Clemens’. Deze provincie omvat de voormalige Nederlandse, Zwitserse, Vlaamse en Noord-Duitse provincies. Het provincialaat van de nieuwe provincie bevindt zich in het Redemptoristenklooster in Wittem. Aanwezigheid in Nederland Sinds 1832 zijn ze in Nederland aanwezig, allereerst te Wittem in Limburg. In 1855 ontstond er een zelfstandige Nederlandse provincie. De redemptoristen hebben een sterk christocentrische spiritualiteit. Ze zijn vooral bekend geworden door hun retraites, deels in eigen retraitehuizen, deels in volksmissies en vastenprediking. De redemptoristen missioneerden vanuit Nederland in Suriname en Brazilië. De bekendste Nederlandse redemptorist is de zaligverklaarde Peerke Donders (1809 - 1887). Op 1 augustus 2005 vormden de Nederlandse provincie van de redemptoristen tezamen met de Keulse, Vlaamse en Zwitserse provincie de nieuwe provincie St.Clemens. Deze provincie is genoemd naar de H. Clemens Maria Hofbauer en heeft haar zetel in Wittem. In Overdinkel, een dorp in Twente, vindt nog jaarlijks een processie ter ere van de heilige redemptorist Gerardus Majella plaats. Traditionalistische redemptoristen Tussen 1963 en 1969 werden de statuten van de redemptoristen gemoderniseerd in de geest van het Tweede Vaticaans Concilie, wat neerkwam op afschaffing van vele eigenheden en verzwakking van de regel. Zo kwamen vastendagen te vervallen, werd niet meer streng op het dragen van het congregatiekleed toegezien en vervielen door het opkomende moderne oecumenische streven de statuten die betrekking hadden op de bekering van andersgelovigen tot het rooms-katholieke geloof door missies en prediking. In reactie hierop kwam in 1988 een traditionalistische redemptoristencongregatie tot stand, die aanvankelijk gelieerd was met de Priesterbroederschap Sint Pius X. Deze congregatie noemt zich de Transalpijnse redemptoristen en hebben een kloostergemeenschap op het Schotse eiland Papa Stronsay. Zij zijn nog altijd zeer missionair - in de zin van gerichtheid op de bekering van niet-katholieken - ingesteld. Deze traditionalistische redemptoristen, die niet door het generalaat van de congregatie erkend worden, hebben bovendien de sinds 1993 geheel stil liggende missioneringsactiviteit in Rusland en Oekraïne heropgestart door priesters op te leiden die ook de liturgie van de Byzantijnse ritus machtig zijn. De katholieke missionering was stil komen te vallen onder invloed van het oecumenische document The Balamand Declaration. Sinds 2008 zijn zij terug in volle communio met de Kerk van Rome. Transalpine Redemptorists at home: Canonical Good Standing. Bekende redemptoristen * H. Alfonsus-Maria de Liguori (1696-1787) * H. Gerardus Majella (1726-1755) * Clemens Maria Hofbauer (1751-1820) * Z. Petrus Norbertus (Peerke) Donders (1809 - 1887) * Victor-Auguste-Isidore Dechamps, bisschop van Namen van 1865 tot 1867, en vervolgens kardinaal van het Aartsbisdom Mechelen * Henri François Rikken (1863-1908), priester-schrijver in Suriname * Willem Marinus van Rossum (1854-1932), de eerste Nederlandse kardinaal sinds de Reformatie * Vladimir Petsjerin (1807-1885), Russisch schrijver * Alfons Matthysen (1890-1963), bisschop in Congo * Stephanus Kuijpers (22 juli 1899 - 5 juli 1986), bisschop van Paramaribo Externe links * De redemptoristen wereldwijd * Constituties van de redemptoristen * Redemptoristenprovincie St.Clemens * De redemptoristen in Nederland * De redemptoristen in Vlaanderen * Vereniging Scala * Traditionalistische redemptoristen in Schotland Redemptoristen Categorie:Kloostercongregatie in het christendom ca:Congregació del Santíssim Redemptor cs:Kongregace Nejsvětějšího Vykupitele de:Redemptoristen en:Congregation of the Most Holy Redeemer es:Congregación del Santísimo Redentor fr:Rédemptoristes hr:Redemptoristi it:Congregazione del Santissimo Redentore ja:レデンプトール会 lv:Redemptoristu kongregācija no:Redemptoristene pl:Redemptoryści pt:Congregação do Santíssimo Redentor ru:Редемптористы sv:Redemptorister sw:Shirika la Mkombozi uk:Редемптористи vi:Dòng Chúa Cứu Thế